


Diamante negro

by Makie_Tachibana



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makie_Tachibana/pseuds/Makie_Tachibana
Summary: «Cuando halló el diamante negro, cuyo brillo susurraba millones de frases tontas y momentos conflictivos, sus manos lo sintieron de nuevo parte de ella, enrollando tres veces la cadena entre sus dedos y abrazándolo cómo si lo necesitara». //AU Titanic.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 5





	Diamante negro

El lienzo suave y casi preciso de una mujer sin ropa se mostró en las noticas; Lauren tragó en seco, mientras sus manos apretaban la blusa nueva. Apagó el televisor al mismo ritmo que sus mejillas tomaban color, hundió su rostro en sus manos arrugadas y maldecía un nombre muchas veces. Sus nietos la vieron con desconcierto, mientras se acercaban y escuchaban el nombre de su padre siendo insultado. Ambos, Carol y Eduardo, fruncieron el ceño. ¿Quizás su abuela al fin había perdido la cordura?  
—Abuela, ¿Qué hizo mi padre ahora?  
Pero Lauren no contestó, siguió con su extraño mantra hasta que en un punto derramó lágrimas. Ella jamás había llorado, ni frente a su hijo, ni su esposo muerto, menos sus nietos; pero los recuerdos llenaban su mente y mientras se paraba para huir de la escena, un silencio profundo llenó el cuarto, haciendo temblar hasta al más valiente. Carol era fuerte y decidida, así que corrió a ver a su abuela, mientras Eduardo quedó paralizado por el hecho; sabía que la cabeza de su familia siempre había sido su abuela Lauren, quién empezó de cero e hizo caminos para llegar a estar tan acomodados como ahora. Sabía que su padre también temblaría de miedo si viera el comportamiento de ella en ese momento.  
Lauren llegó a su cuarto y mientras buscaba entre sus joyas, Carol la alcanzó y cuestionó muchas cosas que ignoró. Cuando halló el diamante negro, cuyo brillo susurraba millones de frases tontas y momentos conflictivos, sus manos lo sintieron de nuevo parte de ella, enrollando tres veces la cadena entre sus dedos y abrazándolo cómo si lo necesitara. Su nieta calló al ver toda la escena, tomó aire y volvió a preguntar:  
—¿Abuela?  
Los ojos ámbar de ella brillaron al verla y una leve sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios.  
—Dile a tu hermano que nos vamos. Tenemos que ir a recuperar algo mío.

**Author's Note:**

> Las lentas manos de la autora paran en muchas ocasiones, pero la decisión de seguir con el fic seguirá en su corazón hasta que un día acabe, no teman, la continuación será pronto. 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
